Wątek:AdamBober1909/@comment-31974074-20170617145548
Szarpiący adept, aby zabić kogoś bliskiego. Umieszczenie ofiary często polegało zarówno na uznaniu nauczyciela, jak i potrzebach akolitów, chociaż powszechne było umieszczenie go na początku w celu zapewnienia zaangażowania lub zakończenia testu 3. Na przykład Darth Tyranus wykonał swoją ofiarę na początku treningu; A jego partnerem był jego stary przyjaciel Sifo-Dyas 4, podczas gdy Darth Caedus wystąpił pod koniec swojej ofiary jako ciotka, Mara Jade Skywalker 5. Ofiara Darth Maul była wyjątkową sprawą, różniącą się od innych spraw. Ponieważ Maul został przeszkolony przez młodego wieku przez Dartha Sidiousa, jego pan był jedyną jednostką, w której zachował przywiązanie. Jako taki, Sidious był przedmiotem ofiary Maula. Jednak zamiast zmuszać Maula do faktycznego zabicia swego pana, celem testu było zmuszenie Maula w sytuacji, w której musiał poświęcić swoje przywiązanie do Sidious i wykazać pragnienie go zabić. Sidious przeżył, a Maul dowiódł swojej wartości. 6 Należy również zauważyć, że student nie musiał sam zabijać, ani gwałcić jego przedmiotu, ale tylko ułatwia mu śmierć. Tak miało miejsce w przypadku Anakina Skywalkera, który wyciął miecz świetlny Mace Windu, pozostawiając go bezbronny przed gniewem Dartha Sidiousa. Choć był po prostu akcesorium do morderstwa, a nie rzeczywistym zabójcą, akcja Skywalkera rozdzieliła go od Jedi, pozostawiając Sitha jako jedyną opcją 7. Szkolenia RegimeEdytuj Sith Academy obdience Kilka stażystów z Sith i ich instruktor w akademii. "Obowiązkiem ucznia jest uczenie się wszystkiego, co może od Mistrza, i prawo Mistrza do powstrzymania się od ujawnienia wszystkich jego tajemnic". -Darth Sidious src Systemy szkoleniowe w duŜej skali organizacji Sith pojawiły się w oparciu o mentalność w klasie, aby utrzymać studentów raczej konkurencyjnych i odizolowanych, a nie spółdzielni, a instruktorzy akademii uczą kilku uczniów naraz. Za panowania Darth Revan standardowa wielkość klasy wydawała się być od trzech do czterech osób, które uczyłyby się od jednego instruktora 1. W czasie panowania Kaana liczba ta wzrosła do ponad dwudziestu. W ramach tego systemu szkolenie było bardzo konkurencyjne, a wszyscy uczniowie walcząc o uznanie. Najbardziej utalentowani studenci byli często uwielbieni, podczas gdy słabsi zostali wyrzuceni z treningu 2. Oprócz nauczania w klasie, studenci powinni studiować i ćwiczyć samodzielnie 1. Również nie zdarzyło się, aby mistrzowie Sithów wzięli praktykę pod skrzydło i nauczyli ich indywidualnie, jak pokazano, gdy Darth Malak wziął Bandona na swojego ucznia 1. Podczas panowania Kaana takie działania były sprzeczne z zasadami i musiały być trzymane w tajemnicy przed dyrektorem akademii, chociaż nadal miały miejsce. Ta metoda szkolenia stała się standardem po reformie Darth Bane, a Sith opierał się wokół jednego mistrza i praktykanta. 2 Według Dartha Sidiousa, celem treningu Sith było zmuszenie ucznia do walki o każdy złom wiedzy, którą osiągnął. Odwrotnie, kapitan wstrzymał się jak najdłużej tak długo, jak to możliwe, a celem było przedłużenie jego życia tak długo, jak to możliwe. Sidious ostrzegł także, że podczas gdy praktykant był wystarczająco silny, aby służyć jako skuteczny agent lub egzekutor, trzeba uważać, aby nie wybrać ucznia, który był zbyt silny lub zdolny 8. Szkolenie bojoweEdytuj "Konflikt ulepsza umiejętności i sprawia, że Sith jest silniejszy." -Darth Bane src Sith Academy miecz świetlny Szkolenie Lightsaber w ramach Imperium Sithów Revana. W klasie odbył się trening walki w akademiach. To było prowadzone przez pierwsze nauczanie studentów podstaw walki mieczem, a następnie kierowanie ich do formy, która najlepiej nadaje się do ich fizycznych atrybutów. W ramach Imperium Sithów Revana, instruktor nauczał około trzech do czterech studentów, indywidualnie ucząc ich przez sparing 1. Za panowania Kaana dwudziestu uczniów wyszkolony przez rezydenta Sith Blademaster, który wspólnie uczy ich poprzez powtórzenie sekwencji 2. Oprócz nauczania w klasie, uczniowie otrzymywali również sprzęt do ćwiczeń prywatnych. W czasie panowania Malaka ustanowiono pierścień sporadyczny z wieloma klatkami trzymającymi republikańskich jeńców wojennych, a uczniowie walczyli z nimi w śmiertelnych walkach na śmierć 1. W zamian za republikę P.O.W.s klatki miałyby również bestie zdobyte z lokalnej pustyni, a stażyści byli oceniani na ich występach przeciwko nim 9. W końcu Sith skupił się na sztuce walki, kilka uczelni Sithów specjalizowało się w szkoleniu Sitha poświęconym walce fizycznej i mózgowej. Taki walczący byli znani jako wojownicy i łowcy Sithów 9. Zgodnie z regułą dwójki, szkolenie bojowe, podobnie jak wszystkie inne formy instruktażu, zostało przeprowadzone według uznania panującego panującego i potrzeb ucznia. Na przykład Darth Bane przeszkolił Darth Zannah poprzez użycie wstępnie wytworzonych sekwencji, tak jak go nauczono 10. Z drugiej strony Darth Vader wyszkolił ucznia tylko w podstawach, a następnie angażował go w częste i brutalne sparring mecze, zachęcając swojego ucznia do improwizacji i rozwijania własnego stylu walki, a nie formalnie szkolić go w istniejących metodach. ] Czasami takie szkolenie zostało pominięte w całości, ponieważ student już posiadał dużą wiedzę na temat technik bojowych. Tak było w przypadku zarówno Darthsa Tyranusa, jak i Vadera, jako że byli byłymi Jedi znanymi ze swojej zdolności wojennej 4. 12 Jednak w pełni przeszkoleni dueliści z Sithów kontynuowali uczestnictwo w szkoleniach bojowych, aby zachować ostrości swoich umiejętności. 1 13 Pewne akademie znane były z używania rzeźnie nieuszkodzonego sabera szkoleniowego Sith podczas szkolenia bojowego. Szable szkoleniowe składały się z metalowego wału zbalansowanego, aby na jednym końcu naśladować miecz świetlny z zamyśloną rękojeścią. Wał został pokryty mikroskopijnymi zadziwiającymi błędami Pelko, które powodowały porażenie w kontakcie ze skórą, naśladując efekt utraty kończyny 2. Jednakże takie miecza nie były uniwersalne i zostały całkowicie wykluczone przez Regułę Dwóch Sithów. 1 10 Wymuś szkolenie aplikacjiEdytuj "Czy są jakieś techniki nauczyć mnie?" "Techniki są dla praktykantów, wiesz wszystko, co musisz wiedzieć, to w tobie, musisz tylko o tym wiedzieć i objąć". -Lumiya i Jacen Solo src WyyrlokIV Stryfe Uczestnik Sith Saarai atakuje Darth Stryfe z telekinezą. Podobnie jak wszystko inne podczas panowania imperium Sith, ta umiejętność była nauczana w klasie. Pojedynczy mistrz nauczał wielu uczniów, aby czerpali z ich gniewu i skupili się na ofensywnych zastosowaniach Mocy. Szkolenie zaczęło się od prostych umiejętności, takich jak telekineza i stopniowo rosnących, a kończąc na potężnych ekranach, takich jak telepatia czy życie Błyskawica. 1 2 Zgodnie z regułą dwóch, podczas gdy szkolenie Sith nadal wykorzystywało te elementy, koncentrowało się również na ukryciu. Zdolności takie jak Force stealth zostały podkreślone, ponieważ Sith często musiała poruszać się po miejscach publicznych, ale musiała pozostać ukryta przed Jedi. W rzeczywistości Reguła Dwóch Lordów Sithów udoskonaliła technikę do momentu, w którym mogli ukryć swoje ciemne strony od potężnego Jedi, podczas gdy w tym samym pomieszczeniu i wydawać się całkowicie dobrotliwi 4. 12 Przesłuchanie i zamordowanieEdytuj Alphatorture Asajj Ventress, aktorka Sith, specjalizująca się w mordowaniu, torturowaniu Alpha-17. Ponieważ imperia Sith często znajdowała się w stanie wojny przeciwko Republice, podkreślono te umiejętności. W uczelniach Sitha przesłuchania i tortury były aktywnie nauczane dla praktykantów, często u żywych osób, takich jak jeńcy wojenni czy miejscowi przestępcy 1. Reguła dwójki Sithów w tym celu aktywnie wykorzystywała wiedzę "Wiedza". 4 Pod imperiami Sitha zabójstwo uważane było za tak ważną umiejętność, że całe akademie poświęcone były szkoleniu maniaków Sithów. Taki zabójcy zostali pouczeni, aby odsunąć siłę swoich celów, stając się silniejsi, a także skoncentrować się na celach Jedi. Opierały się na taktyce zasadzki i często wykorzystywały bardziej światową broń wręcz, taką jak Force pikes, w przeciwieństwie do mieczów świetlnych 9. 10 Zgodnie z regułą dwóch, większość uczniów uczyła się stać zdolnymi mordercami, często działającymi jako egzekutor i główny agent Sithów. Techniki ukrywania podkreślone przez organizację były nastawione na ten cel. 10 Jednak takie szkolenie nie było uniwersalne, gdyż niektórzy praktykanci, tacy jak Darth Tyranus, musieli operować jako figury publiczne, a niektóre, takie jak cyborg Darth Vader, były po prostu niezdolne do takich zdolności 14. InneEdytuj Było wiele innych dziedzin wiedzy Sithów, które nie były nauczane w uczelniach ani w Regule Dwóch Mistrzów, ponieważ uczennica spodziewała się, że sam zbada takie umiejętności 11. Darth Zannah nauczyła się magii Sitha z kilku starożytnych manuskryptów posiadanych przez swojego mistrza, opanowała wiele unikalnych i przerażających zdolności 10, które dały jej przewagę nad Darthem Banem, kiedy wreszcie się z nim zmierzył 15. Darth Maul dowiedział się o starożytnych umiejętnościach Mechu-deru, które wykorzystywał do modyfikowania swojego osobistego robota protokołu jako zdolnego mordercę i stworzył droidy sondy Dark Eye. HistoriaEdytuj TOR Korriban Valley Akademia Korriban. Sith Szkolenie pod EmpiresEdytuj Akademia Korriban została założona przez stare Imperium Sithów i od wieków była centrum szkoleniowym dla przyszłych Sithów. Jednak wraz z porażką i rekolekcje Imperium akademia została porzucona 1. Pod Exar Kun sformalizowane szkolenie Sith zostało skutecznie wykluczone, ponieważ większość jego akolitów zdobyła swoją władzę przez posiadanie ducha Sitha, a on sam był osobiście nauczany przez Freedona Nadda i samouczony z holocronami i rękopisami Sitha .A Malak powstał, została zaaplikowana przez Akademię Sithów na Korribanie. Akademia kształciła licznych Jedi i Force-Sensitive, którzy przybyli do sztandaru Revana na drodze do Sitha. W ramach jedynego panowania Malaka akademia pozostawała aktywna, wykuwając nowych wojowników Sithów, aby zmobilizować Malaka do złego wysiłku wojennego 1. Gdy jednak Malak został zabity przez Odkupionego Revana, Sith pozostawił bez silnego przywódcy, aby ich zjednoczyć. Włączając się wzajemnie, wywołały wojnę domową w Sith, a akademia Korriban stała się centrum walk. Ostatecznie został on opuszczony, gdy konflikt się przeprowadził 9. SithTraining-BoS Sith stażystów podczas treningu podczas sparingu Kiedy Sith Triumvirate pojawiła się, aby wypełnić próżnię mocy, centrum szkolenia Sitha przeprowadziła się do Akademii Trayusa na Malachor V. Ponieważ te nowe Sith działały ukrytą, a tylko zmierzały do zniszczenia Jedi, Akademii Koncentruje się na szkoleniu morderców Sithów, a nie armii wojowników Sithów. Gdy szef triumwiratu Darth Traya został zdradzony przez dwóch pozostałych członków, Sion i Nihilus, rozkaz Sith został podzielony między dwóch pozostałych przywódców. Rozeszli się w spokoju, a Sion pozostawał w kontroli Akademii Trayusa, a Nihilus założył mobilny obiekt na pokładzie swojego statku, Niszczyciela. Obie zostały zniszczone przez wygnanie Jedi 9. Gdy Imperium Sithów wróciło i najechało na Republikę, szybko odzyskali Korriban i ponownie ustanowili akademię. Każda osoba, która uznaje się za wrażliwa na Siódę, zostanie wysłana, chętnie lub nie, do Akademii jako akolita. Grupy akolitów były instruktowane przez jednego Overseera i, podobnie jak poprzednie wcielenia akademii przed nimi, próbowały wzbudzić się poza inne akolity, które mają być zauważone przez odwiedzającego Sitha Lorda w nadziei, że stanie się jego praktykantem. Istnieją różne próby, takie jak ocena więźniów i testy wytrzymałości. Studenci często wychodzili na pustynię lub odkrywają starożytne groby Sith jako część swoich testów 18. Po ostatnim zniknięciu Imperium Sitha akademia Korriban pozostanie opuszczona przez wiele wieków. Sith Training podczas ResurgenciesEdytuj Kiedy Darth Desolous wstał, panował jako jedyny Czarny Pan Sithów, a o ile wiadomo, nie trenował uczniów. Kiedy Darth Ruin wstał i doprowadził do Czwartego Wielkiego Schizma, licznych Jedi schodziło na jego sztandar. Podczas gdy praktyki szkoleniowe pozostają nieznane, wiadomo, że wzbudził ogromną armię Sitha. Podczas gdy został ostatecznie zamordowany przez jego naśladowców, nowe Imperium Sith, które założył, wzrosło wielokrotnie, aby zatruć Jedi i Republikę 8. Kiedy Lord Kaan wstał, prowadził jedną z najbardziej udanych kampanii Sithów w historii. Odzyskając Korriban, ponownie zajął się akademią. Instalując lorda Qordisa na stanowisku dyrektora, Kaan oparł akademię wokół systemu szkolnego, a pojedynczy instruktor doradzał aż dwudziestu uczniów naraz. 2 Sith Training w ramach zasady "TwoEdytuj" Kiedy twoja władza zesłuje mnie, będę stać się nędznym. Jest to zasada dwóch: jeden mistrz i jeden uczeń. Kiedy będziesz gotowy, aby zażądać płaszcza Ciemnego Lorda jako swojego, musisz to zrobić Wyeliminując mnie ". -Darth Bane do Darth Zannah src ZannahRuleOfTwo Darth Bane i jego uczeń, Zannah. Kiedy Darth Bane zreformował porządek Sitha w wyniku zniszczenia Imperium Nowego Imperium, ograniczył ich liczbę do zaledwie dwóch. Panujący panujący Pan Mroku będzie trenował tylko jednego ucznia, który w końcu uda mu się przez zamordowanie. Zapewniało to kilka rzeczy; Sith pozostanie ukrytą organizacją; A Sith coraz silniejszy z każdym nowym mistrzem, ponieważ słabsi uczniowie po prostu umierają 2. To również opuściło szkolenie uczniów według uznania kapitana. W miarę opierania się na pojedynczym nauczycielu wspomagania jednego ucznia, sformalizowane systemy szkolenia zostały odrzucone, ponieważ mistrzowie zaczęli opracowywać swoje techniki zarówno na osobistym upodobaniu, jak i potrzebach studenta 10. Na przykład Bane wyszkolił swojego ucznia, Zannah, tak samo jak on sam został wyszkolony, polegając na regularnych i powtarzalnych reżimach stosowanych przez Akademię Korriban podczas tamtych czasów 10. Z drugiej strony Darth Vader wyszkolił swojego ucznia, Galena Marka, poprzez testy. Zapewniał Markowi jedynie podstawowe umiejętności w każdej aplikacji, a następnie umieścił go w sytuacjach, które zmuszały go do improwizacji i rozwoju samodzielnie, co miało pozwolić Markowi na samodzielne samopoczucie, a nie kierować go na określoną drogę 11. Mistrz Vader'a, Sidious, podobnie wykształcił jednego ze swych poprzednich uczniów, Maula 8. Szkolenie Sitha pod rządami OneEdytuj Gdy Darth Krayt zreformował zlecenie Sith po zniszczeniu Imperium Galaktycznego, ponownie założył akademię Korriban i powrócił do starych metod szkoleniowych. W końcu przeniósł centrum szkoleniowe do Świątyni Sith na Coruscant, porzucając akademię. A Malak powstał, została zaaplikowana przez Akademię Sithów na Korribanie. Akademia kształciła licznych Jedi i Force-Sensitive, którzy przybyli do sztandaru Revana na drodze do Sitha. W ramach jedynego panowania Malak akademii pozostały aktywne, wymieniając nowych wojowników z Sithów, aby zmobilizować Malak w złym wysiłku wojennym. 1 Jednakże, kiedy Malak został zabity przez Odkupionego Revana, Sith pozostawił bez silnego przywódcy, aby ich zjednoczyć. Włączając się wzajemnie, wywołały wojnę domową w Sith, a akademia Korriban stała się centrum walk. W końcu Sith Triumvirate wstąpił do próżni mocy, ośrodek szkolenia Sith przeprowadził się do Akademii Trayusa w sprawie Malachor V. Ponieważ te nowe Sith działały Ukrywając się i tylko dążąc do zniszczenia Jedi, Akademia skoncentrowała się na szkoleniu morderców Sithów, a nie w wojsku Sithów wojowników. Gdy szef triumwiratu Darth Traya został zdradzony przez dwóch pozostałych członków, Sion i Nihilus, rozkaz Sith został podzielony między dwóch pozostałych przywódców. Rozeszli się w spokoju, a Sion pozostawał w kontroli Akademii Trayusa, a Nihilus założył mobilny obiekt na pokładzie swojego statku, Niszczyciela. Obie zostały zniszczone przez wygnanie Jedi 9. Gdy Imperium Sithów wróciło i najechało na Republikę, szybko odzyskały Korriban i ponownie założyły akademię. Każda osoba, która uznaje się za wrażliwa na Siódę, zostanie wysłana, chętnie lub nie, do Akademii jako akolita. Grupy akolitów były instruktowane przez jednego Overseera i, podobnie jak poprzednie wcielenia akademii przed nimi, próbowały wzbudzić się poza inne akolity, które mają być zauważone przez odwiedzającego Sitha Lorda w nadziei, że stanie się jego praktykantem. Istnieją różne próby, takie jak ocena więźniów i testy wytrzymałości. Studenci często wychodzili na pustynię lub odkrywają starożytne groby Sith jako część swoich testów 18. Po ostatnim zniknięciu Imperium Sitha akademia Korriban pozostanie opuszczona przez wiele wieków. Szkolenie podczas ResurgencjiEdytuj Gdy Darth Desolous wstał, panował jako jedyny Czarny Pan Sitha, a o ile wiadomo, nie trenował uczniów Kiedy Darth Ruin wstał i przyniósł Czwarty Wielki Schizma, licznych Jedi schodziło na jego sztandar. Podczas gdy praktyki szkoleniowe pozostają nieznane, wiadomo, że wzbudził ogromną armię Sitha. Podczas gdy on został ostatecznie zamordowany przez jego wyznawców, nowe Imperium Sithów, które założył, wielokrotnie wzbudziło zaatakować Jedi i Republikę 8. Gdy Lord Kaan wstał, poprowadził jedną z najbardziej udanych kampanii Sithów w historii. Odzyskając Korriban, ponownie zajął się akademią. Instalując lorda Qordisa na stanowisku dyrektora, Kaan oparł akademię wokół systemu szkolnego, a pojedynczy instruktor doradzał aż dwudziestu uczniów naraz. 2 Sith Training in the Rule of TwoEdytuj "Kiedy twoja władza zesłuje moje, staną się zbędne. To zasada dwóch: jeden mistrz i jeden uczeń. Kiedy będziesz gotowy, aby zażądać płaszcza Czarnego Lorda jako swojego własnego, musisz to wyeliminować ". -Darth Bane do Darth Zannah src ZannahRuleOfTwoDarth Bane i jego uczennica Zannah.When Darth Bane zreformował porządek Sitha w wyniku zniszczenia Imperium Nowego Imperium, ograniczał ich liczbę do zaledwie dwóch. Panujący panujący Pan Mroku będzie trenował tylko jednego ucznia, który w końcu uda mu się przez zamordowanie. Zapewniało to kilka rzeczy; Sith pozostanie ukrytą organizacją; A Sith coraz silniej z każdym nowym mistrzem, ponieważ słabsi uczniowie po prostu umierają 2. To również opuściło szkolenie uczniów według uznania mistrza. Gdy sprawy opierały się na pojedynczym nauczycielu wspomagającym samotnego studenta, sformalizowane reżimy szkoleniowe zostały odrzucone, ponieważ mistrzowie zaczęli opracowywać swoje techniki zarówno na osobistym upodobaniu, jak i potrzebach studenta 10. Na przykład Bane wyszkolił swojego ucznia, Zannah, Tak samo jak on sam został wyszkolony, polegając na regularnych i powtarzalnych reżimach stosowanych przez Akademię Korriban w tamtych czasach 10. Z drugiej strony Darth Vader wyszkolił swojego ucznia, Galena Marka, poprzez testy. Zapewniał Markowi jedynie podstawowe umiejętności w każdej aplikacji, a następnie umieścił go w sytuacjach, które zmuszały go do improwizacji i rozwoju samodzielnie, co miało pozwolić Markowi na samodzielne samopoczucie, a nie kierować go na określoną drogę 11. Vader's mistrz, Sidious, wyszkolił jednego z jego poprzednich uczniów, Maul, podobnie. 8 Szkolenie Sitha pod rządami OneEdytuj Kiedy Darth Krayt zreformował porządek Sith po zniszczeniu imperium galaktycznego, przywrócił Akademię Korriban i wrócił do starego Metody szkoleniowe. W końcu przeniósł centrum szkoleniowe do Świątyni Sith na Coruscant, rezygnując z akademii ponownie. ng was again based on the old method of instructors teaching multiple students. In addition to this highly competitive system, the teaching institution itself was a dangerous place, with combat droids roaming the halls to keep students on edge and teach constant wariness.19